Unrequited Love
by Horsemuon17
Summary: Percy is confess to, but by three people. Who will he choose?


Percy's Pov

I don't know what to do, It was so suddenly out of the blue. Oh, what am I going to do.

"It's so damn hard!" I yelled.

I was sitting on the edge of the lake near Poseidon's cabin, looking at the water below me. Just a few hours ago I was confess to, by a girl and then two boys. I'm pretty sure you can guess who the girl is. Now I'm just sitting here thinking of who to choose to be my lover. I don't know who to choose they are all so amazing in their own ways and my other friends are to busy to even help me out here.

I sighed in frustration and then suddenly the water burst to form a figure, that was my father, Poseidon.

"What's the matter, Percy?" He asked with a worried look on his face.

(Sigh)"Oh, It's nothing father. It's just that. . ." I saw him lean in closer, clearly interested in my personal affair.

(Sigh) I sighed again for the third time then told him."I was confess to. . ."

"That's great, Percy!" He exclaimed, smiling happily

". . .by three people."I finish and I swear I saw him change expression.

"Oh. . . Who is it then?. . .The three people?That confess to you?" He hesitated.

"Oh, just some campers, you know. Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, Luke Castellan, Son of Hermes, Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades." I told him, not partly mocking them at all.

"Oh. . . It's the same for me too."Now it was my turn to be interested.

"Oh, really? Who?"

"Um. . .Zeus and Hades." He answered.

"Oh," I frown, it was like I expect it to be but I didn't expect Hades to fall for my father. I only expect Zeus to but none the less he should be with Zeus.

"Choose Zeus." I finally told him. His expression was surprised by then turned into anger.

* * *

Poseidon's Pov

"Choose Zeus."When I heard that I was just surprised. I thought that Percy knew what Zeus is like already. There were stories about it and surely he learn from Chiron something because he use to be Percy's Latin teacher.

"Percy, you know what he is like." I told him. "He falls for a lot of people and when he begins to lose interest in them he just throws them away. To him, it's like playing with a toy but when it's get boring he moves on to another toy and leaves that toy to break."

"Yeah, I know that. But this is my opinion on this topic. Follow what you think is in your heart. Oh boy, I think Annabeth is starting to wear off on me." For one thing he was right -about everything that is-that was his own opinion and I need to choose for myself and not ask people to help me and Annabeth is starting to wear off him because he would never say such good piece of advice like that.

"Yeah Percy, your right I should choose for myself but let me say this you should be with Luke or Nico because let face it. You are not smart enough for Annabeth and not to mention she is the daughter of Athena in which I hate." he finish and looked up at Percy to see him smile.

"Your right, thanks dad. Now it should be easier for me." and then he hugged him. They both said their goodbye later on, and went back to doing their own things.

* * *

Percy's Pov

It was morning and quite sunny out as I walk over to the meeting place that I ask Annabeth, Nico, and Luke to go to after breakfast. When I was there though, I only saw Annabeth and Nico. No Luke, I wonder if he forgot or he had to do a errand for Mr.D or Chiron.

"Hey Annabeth and Nico, where's Luke?" I saw them look at each other as I asked the question about Luke and I began to wonder if something bad happen to him.

"Hi Percy, as for Luke, um. . .Well, he. . .he,"Annabeth did a sideway glance at Nico, who looked scared.

"He, what?!" I was getting impatient by the minute, they know something I don't and I really want to know it too.

"He said he'll make it easier for you!" Nico blurted it out and all I thought was 'Okay, is he going to help me with something?'

"He said he'll make it easier for you by taking him out of the picture so that you can choose between me and Annabeth," Annabeth nodded at this. "He told us to tell you that he's sorry and that he'll be fine so don't worry about him." and then it struck me, Luke gave up even though he was the first person I met at camp that wouldn't give up so easily, he gave up and was angry. I storm of to the Hermes cabin with Annabeth and Nico trailing behind me, asking where I was going and what I was doing. I didn't say anything because I know they'll stop me when they found out.

When I was making my way to the Hermes cabin Grover made his way onto my track and stopped me form going any further.

"What are you doing?" he asked me while looking at me, Annabeth, and Nico suspiciously. There was no use not saying a word he wouldn't move until I tell him.

"Going to Poseidon's cabin," I decided to lie.

"Yeah, last time I check you are going the wrong way," He retorted, "and you are angry aren't you?" Well, no use lying there.

"Fine, I'm going to find Luke and punch him In the face," I admitted and as soon as I did, Grover turn sad for a minute.

"Sorry Percy, but he turned to the dark side already," I stood there wondering what was the big deal, was he too upset and he didn't feel like doing anything? Before I opened my mouth to ask that question, Annabeth answer me.

"No Percy, he decided to. . . help the Titans again," that thought struck me like an arrow shot in my gut. I can't believe it, before I got the chance to tell him my feelings he already left me and it hurts. I want him, but he isn't here with me now, it hurts. I guess this is what they call unrequited love.

The End


End file.
